Arnold Snaggerfeld
by SOxILLxPRETEND
Summary: A touching story about two best friends, and their fish.


Arnold Snaggerfeld

Fredrick Harper was not what people call "cool". Unless of course you call pocket protectors, and slicked hair cool. His one and only friend, Tara, was the complete opposite. She was popular, beautiful, and always said the right thing to everyone. Tara saw Fredrick for what it was, a good and kind gentleman. Tara Ringer met Fredrick at the local park when they were toddlers. This wasn't a regular local park, oh no. This was a ghetto park. You could get _killed_ here, but the Ringers and Harpers didn't know that. Tara and Fredrick played on the swings and slide for a while until the heard a gunshot. Tara and Fredrick looked in terror; Mrs. And Mr. Ringer had been shot. Mr. and Mrs. Harper called 911 and explained of the shooting, but they saw no one. When the paramedics arrived, there was no hope for Mr. and Mrs. Ringer. They were declared deceased the next day. Devastated, Tara moved to a foster home, The Kalebs. They had been connected every since. But because of the move, Tara goes to a different school. So Fredrick has no other friends.

Fredrick was bullied but he stayed very strong and tried not to cry, although many times he did. One day Fredrick decided to get a friend, so with his allowance, he bought himself a goldfish. "Arnold…Arnold Snaggerfeld will be your name." the fish blubbed in a happy fashion when he said that name. He brought Arnold everywhere. To the beach, to dinner, and to Tara's house, he'd bring Arnold. "What a beautiful goldfish Fred!" proclaimed Tara." Fredrick…and his name is Arnold Snaggerfeld." He preferred Fredrick over Fred. "Oh sorry Tara, I have to go the mathletes practice!" "How about I walk you, Fred…drick, Fredrick, and you too Arnold." The came outside to the school's park. Arnold was wrapped carefully in a plastic bag for him to stay in the water. Fredrick, Arnold and Tara skipped and twirled in the large baseball field. Then Fredrick and Arnold grabbed a swing and Tara pushed him and Arnold. Fredrick loved the breeze passing across him with every push. He could see Arnold enjoyed swinging also. They came back and played everyday, and Fredrick and Arnold became best friends

Tara went inside to get a drink of water and left Fredrick and Arnold playing in the sandbox. Then three kids came outside, and started chanting "Fredrick and his Fish, is a Fishdrick, FISHDRICK"! Fredrick covered Arnold ears and winced at the chanting. "STOP IT, HE HAS FEELINGS TOO!" he screamed. Then, two kids grabbed Fredrick's arms and dragged him out of the sandbox, leaving Arnold to fend for him. Tara glanced back, and saw the third kid reaching for Arnold. "STOP! LEAVE THEM ALONE" she screamed, and sprinted toward him. "LEAVE ARNOLD ALONE! PLEASE!" Fredrick whimpered, he couldn't fight him back. Then, before Tara reached the kid. They ripped the plastic bag and spilled Arnold into the sand. Fredrick winced in pain. Tara ran toward Arnold and try to bring him back, but the damage was done, and Arnold Snaggerfeld is no longer. Tara screamed and then the kid came up to her "Hey babe, how about we go and, you know, get out of here, without that loser." Tara smacked him in his face and he fell to the ground "HELL no".

The two other kids let go and ran away, bringing the leader with them. She and Fredrick scooped up Arnold, Fredrick started crying. "It's okay Fredrick, lets go have some hot chocolate and cookies and we'll clean off Arnold and bury him under my magnolia bush". Fredrick agreed, he felt like Tara would always be here when he is in trouble. Then it hit him, "No, no, it can't be, I LOVE Tara!" he thought. But he could, she couldn't love him, he was a nerd, short and a wimp. Once they got to Tara's house they washed the sand off Arnold and brought him to the magnolia bush. "I love you Arnold, you made Fredrick, and me, feel special." Tara said. Fredrick nodded in approval. They went inside to get some hot chocolate to calm them. When they walked in, Fredrick saw a note on the kitchen it read _"Hey, it's Rick from your math class. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, together. Thanks, Rick"_. Fredrick's heart sank "Tara, who is this?" "Oh, Rick? I don't go out with him. He's a snob" She said "I'm already in love with someone else." She turned away and blushed.

The next day, school ended and Fredrick went over to Tara's house with flowers in his hands. "Hey Tara, let's go see Arnold". Fredrick left the flower and he went inside. "Want to see the fireworks, Fred, erm…I mean Fre…" "Call me Fred" he smiled and blushed "And sure, I would love to join you!" That night, Fred bought a rose with he name written in gold pint on the steam. Tara looked beautiful tonight, she had a flowing light blue dress that matched with her long blonde hair and brought her eyes. "Here, I got you this flower." Fred handed it to her. "I love it! Thank you!" she tucked the stem into her hair "I-I-I-I love you Tara." He blurted out. "I-I love you too" she said stuttering. Fred was so surprised, a girl LOVED him? The moment the first firework started, Tara lunged toward him and they kissed. Tara and Fredrick held hands and walked down the beach shore, when Tara suddenly spoke "Arnold Snaggerfeld is swimming with the other fish today, but he's watching us, he still loves us, like I love you."


End file.
